The Accident
by mimizmd
Summary: Many years pass after Frisk helped free the monsters. Leaving College one day, she sadly gets hit by a car in front of Sans. Now she is dying and he begs her to reset.


Birds chirp, cars honk and screech through the streets as Frisk walks towards home. Another long day of school, finally over. "Maybe Sans could help with my science homework tonight." she thought. She gets to the crosswalk and waits for the light to cross. It appears a few moments later and she starts to cross, her mind drifts off into her own little world. Sans sees Frisk not too far from her home. Sans decides to see how she's doing, but as she crosses the crosswalk, a vehicle races toward the stop light. "Frisk, Frisk! kid! watch out!" Sans tries to use one of his shortcuts to save her. Frisk sees the car, too late, and only has time to gasp before she is hit with a great momentum.

After Frisk was hit, everything began to slow to a crawl. Sounds, lights, people nearby, it all became a blur. Sans rushes over to Frisk's limp body. "kid, kid! can ya hear me?! aww, man!" Sans holds her as her blood starts spreading onto him. Broken bones, shredded clothes, torn skin. Frisk was fading between consciousness and blackness, back and forth. She only managed to mouth his name. He looks panicked and desperate. He breathes hard. "come on bonehead, think, think! ...what to do, what to do? i could shortcut to the hospital, but that takes a lot of magic and i don't know... how much it could affect Frisk's soul... but if i don't do something, i- we could lose her!" He thinks. "Frisk, Frisk, stay with me! you're not dying today, you hear me?! you're not dying today!" Just then, sirens of an ambulance could be heard in the distance. "thank god," Sans mumbles as he lifts her up and waits for the ambulance. "don't worry Frisk, i'm going with you, okay?"

Frisk's breathing is ragged and shallow at best, full of blood, from the sounds she made. It made Sans feel sick. The drunk driver was arrested as the ambulance blares away, screeching fast while the EMTs try to get Frisk into stable condition.

Once at the hospital, beeping sounds, dripping of the IV, background noise of hospital personnel at work filled her ears. Then she hears sobbing coming not too far away. "IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT, SANS..." Papyrus was next to his brother, but Frisk could barely make them out. "My child...! You're awake? Please, speak to us..." Toriel said as she sobbed. Hearing this, Sans raced over to Frisk's side, "Frisk! i'm sorry Frisk! ...if i was quicker, if only i knew that car was...DAMN IT!" Sans was breaking down. "please...please, don't leave us... i don't know what we'd do without you..."

I make a soft, pained whimper, "Sans..."

"...Frisk..?" Sans is still in complete shock. His mind is so scattered, he cannot find what to say at this moment. "Is she going to die, actually die?" thinking hysterically.

"SANS... COME ON BROTHER, LET'S GO OUTSIDE, I THINK YOU NEED SOME FRESH AIR..."

"...n-na, i'm good. besides, i need to talk to Frisk while i have the chance."

"Alright, Sans, we'll be down the hall for a bit. We'll be right back. Let us know if anything happens."

"you got it, Tori." As Papyrus and Toriel leave, Sans looks over at Frisk. His eye sockets blackened. "...hey, kid... I uh... got an idea." He nervously chuckles. "you know... that promise you made me...? about the resets...? ...maybe, just this one time...? ...you know...? you could...?"

"...I... can't... do that... to you again..." Frisk states in a soft, painful whisper. Her vision fades a bit as he comes closer. "kid, kid, listen. you're gonna die. do you hear me?! you're gonna die! that means no more school... no more books... no more of Paps getting confused over your homework..." He breaks down even more, "oh, god, kid. please just use the reset!"

"...I promised... never again... You just got your-..." She's interrupted by her coughs, "freedom b-back..."

"Frisk come on, it's just a stupid promise, just use the reset already! you can explain it to me when you do...! ...now use the reset and be done with it!" Anger and sadness mix as he shouts all this out. Making pained sounds, Frisk struggles to move her arm and hand enough to bring up the menu options. The heart monitor starts beeping sporadically. "come on, Frisk, hurry! ...can we get a damn doctor in here!? she needs to hold out a little longer!" He shouts over to the nurses station, then looks back over to Frisk. "Frisk, if... if you can't get to it on time, i at least... need to tell you something...!" He focuses his eye lights onto Frisk who is barely holding on as it is. She tries to reach and touch as best she can. Faster and faster, the beeping of the heart monitor gets to be too much. Enough for Sans not being able to say what he was thinking.

"Frisk...I...I..." As the beep from the monitor starts to still into a continuous tone, he finally says it. "I LOVE YOU!" The menu remains in front of her now dead body, the reset right there for him to just... But he can't. Not enough determination. He notices that Frisk has not disappeared, nor has started fading. She didn't make it in time. "i hope you heard that... i just... hope, ya did..." He slowly falls into his chair as if completely relaxing. His eye sockets blacken, even darker than before.

Finally, people rush into the room. Papyrus, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, everyone. They all see Sans slumped over into his chair while Frisk only looked like she was sleeping, but the heart monitor was saying otherwise. Papyrus gasps, "F-F-FRISK?!" Toriel covers her mouth and unconsciously leans over onto Asgore for comfort. Alphys covers her mouth and sobs in it, her tears wildly going down her scaled cheeks. Undyne looks down at her feet for a moment before bending down to comfort Alphys. Papyrus, streaming in tears himself, slowly approaches Sans. "...she's gone, Pap... she tried to reset, but..."

"IT'S ALRIGHT, SANS, EVERYTHING-"

"NO! nothing is going to be alright! you hear me?! i've got to find a way to reset! it's the only way i can get her back!"

"H-HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT...?"

"..." Sans stops his outburst of emotion to think. "...i..." He takes a moment to think further. "...i..." He then drops his hands to his sides. "...i don't know..." He went quiet in defeat, holding his head in tears. Papyrus wraps him in his embrace. After the proceedings of Frisk's death, Sans stayed by her lifeless body until she was wheeled out to the morgue. After that, Sans slowly started walking home. Papyrus knew his brother was hurting, so as much as he wanted to, he didn't pry or ask questions. He'll wait until Sans was ready to talk.

Almost home, Sans finally speaks aloud. "...nah, no, that's crazy... but could it...? no, no, no, that's crazy... the side effects alone could...! ...but i want Frisk back... damn it, i want Frisk back!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THIS TIME, BROTHER?" Sans sighs. "a project that was left dead and buried, but it could be our best chance to get her back..." Sans starts to straighten up. He begins to focus, "i need to talk to Alphys." He does one of his shortcuts without thinking nor listening for Papyrus' reply.

Alphys sat alone in a dark room as Sans approached her front door and banged against it. She jumps and hurriedly answers, trying to clear up her face. "S-Sans? Wh-why are y-you-?"

"do you still have those blueprints of the D.E.M?!" He bursts in. "i've thought of a way to get Frisk back!"

"W-well. Yes, of course. B-but you know that experiment was a failure."

"come on, Alph. we're on the surface now, maybe there's something up here that can give us the juice we need... i'm not gonna give up. not on Frisk! i mean, she never gave up on us! ...it's the least i can do... now where are those blueprints...?" Alphys could see, it was going to be hard to convince him otherwise. "T-third filing cabinet, second drawer." He rushed over and started digging for the files.

All through the night Sans worked tirelessly with Alphys' help. The machine was built, calibrated, tweaked. A fire burned in his soul. "alright, what nearby landmarks can give us that kind of juice?" Alphys looked over the local city map, details of pipes and lines labeled throughout it. How were they going to find "determination"...?

"i pored over every book i could find. there seems to only be one source for the amount of determination we need. living human souls that have the dominant trait of determination."

"B-but is this, what Frisk wants...?" Sans looks over to Alphys, not changing much of his focus before returning back to his research. "she can hate me later. i just want her back." He takes some of the folders and the blueprints before short-cutting to where the rusted old DEM was sitting. "now all i need... are some test subjects."

"It seems that the once criminal filled streets have began to dissipate as many ex-cons in the neighborhoods have been reported missing by their parole officers..." Alphys looked nervous while Undyne was intrigued by the news. "Less criminals on the streets, but where could they have gone?" Deep down, Alphys could think of one thing. Maybe it was what Sans was doing to get the determination he needs for the D.E.M?

Meanwhile, in the underground, "Hey, what are you doing? Get me out of this machine man! I don't understand."

"no, no, you've already wasted your life. and now i'm going to use you to bring back someone that didn't deserve to have their life cut short!" The machine starts to whir. A large needle began to draw nearer, getting closer to the subject. The man squirmed and thrashed, trying to get himself free, but it was pointless. The needle stabbed deeply into the man's arm. He screamed, thrashing about even harder to set himself free. Sans only looked on, staying determined in his own way. The machine starts to zap away what could only be the essence of "determination". The man began to falter. Little by little he was dying. The machine dinged and spat out a vial of the essence, but it was not enough. "damn it... the output is not enough... could there be something wrong with the extraction formula?" He ponders. "i just don't understand. maybe the key... has to do with a certain flower..."

He ventures back home with the vial to get supplies. Papyrus sees him race around like something was on fire. "SANS! THERE YOU ARE! I WAS SO WORRIED! ...WHAT ARE YOU-?" Sans ignores him completely. He was dead set on his task. Much like a certain past scientist. He shortcuts his way to the opening of the cave near where Frisk fell. "oh no, i fell down into this big hole. will someone help me?"

"...I'd recognize that voice from anywhere... Smiley trash bag~. So, what brings you back down here, when everyone has already fled?~"

"well, tibia honest i need your insight. you see, Frisk is... well, let's just say she is indisposed. and i wondered who would know more about determination and being a persistent thorn in my side than you, my pedal wearing friend?"

"You mean the kid finally kicked the bucket? How? She was so-"

" careful what you say next weed or i'll make sure you become fertilizer..." Sans said sternly as he glared down at the amused flower.

"Young! I was gonna say young! Geez, Sans." Flowey yelps as Sans towers over him, eye ablaze. He sighed as he stood for a moment, thinking of what to say. "i have done countless experiments with the D.E.M, and was only able to get this much determination. why?" He then shows the vial only an eighth of the way full to the no longer smiling flower.

"...Determination is not an easy thing to extract, Sans. What exactly did you try?"

"well you know, i found some willing participants and told them it was to further science and better the way for both human and monster kind." He was hoping the flower didn't catch on to his obvious lie. Flowey eyes him a bit before sighing, "Ok. The best way to get the most determination... Is to find souls strong in that trait, the red ones, like Frisk's was. And you gotta, well... Drain the whole body of the blood stuff." Sans shudders a bit. "the blood? why?" Sans asked with a confused look on his face.

"Determination, believe it or not, translates to human blood. The old scientist figured that out. The red souls have a stronger concentration of blood overall. The more full bodies you drain, the better."

"so the more blood the better...? ...wait here... oh i forgot, you don't have a choice." He used a shortcut to go home and come back with a flower pot. He chuckled lightly, eyeing Flowey as he drew closer and closer. "...You must be pretty desperate to ask for 'my' help, trash~"

"shut up! i don't like this anymore than you do! but i'll do anything to get her back, and nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to stop me!"

"Ok, Ok! Yikes... Ey ey ey! Watch the roots!" "sorry. don't have much of a green thumb." They entered the lab where the rusted and now newly used machine sit staring at them dauntingly. "so how do we get the most blood from our subje- i mean participants?"

"You cut open a vital vein in the neck. And you hang them upside down~ Pretty barbaric, i know~. Read it in a history book once~"

"which Brothers Grimm tales did you read? yeesh... but where to find a ready supply?" Then it hit him as he got a thought in his skull, one of the darkest he ever had... "Flowey? do the humans have to be good people on the whole to have a lot of determination, or is it in all types of humans with the same trait?" Oh, Flowey got a most wicked grin, "The good ones flow the best~ You're thinking... Murder?~"

"perhaps... but mathematically speaking, how many bad humans would equal one good?" Sans began to ponder as he rubbed the tip of his chin.

"Technically, three bad ones equal one good one." "but... but what is the common yield of the three to that one? would it matter?" He began to pace back and forth in front of the machine constantly thinking racking his skull for answers. His head began to ache. He was exhausting all options. And arriving at none, "so Flowey, we kill three bad people... but it would give us less, taking much longer, taking more time and resources. or we kill one innocent, and get done faster and more efficiently? is that what you propose?"

"Exactly, Sans. And here I imagined you would never stoop to this level, heh heh~"

"well i did judge Frisk those many times before in the judgement hall when she was genocidal. what would be different now? heh heh heh..."

"Which begs the question... Why 'do' you want her back? If she was 'oh so horrible' before?"

"because that wasn't her. something else was possessing her, something i can't explain." He didn't want to admit the other truth to Flowey. That he loved Frisk. "and someone like her only shows up once a blue moon, ya know? i mean, she even spared your sorry green ass, remember?"

"Tch. Yeah, yeah. When does the killing start?~"

"...not sure. have to find extremely qualified subjects."

"Well, Sans, you let me know when you're ready~ I'm (ugh) at your disposal~"

"will do flower child, now to find our targets."

Sans searched long into the night for each new victim. Searching missing persons reports, reading newspapers, and watching news reports. He finally found seven candidates. "Flowey, i think i found the perfect specimens. what do you think?" Flowey ponders them over thoughtfully. "...You realize that one is a child, right? Adults are bigger, more blood to them."

"yeah, but i looked over her resume, and she's quite a catch. awarded the city's best citizen award, helps the homeless, and look here, best girl scout in her troop... very potent if you ask me, extremely determined you'd say, eh?" Flowey just shrugs a bit and smiles. They had the targets. Now, the execution~. Sans sees their first target selling girl scout cookies door to door. "so how do we do this, eh?"

"Ya gotta bag her. Wait here~" Flowey sneaks through the grass, and ensnares her in vines, covering the mouth tight as he drags her to Sans. He uses a shortcut to the lab, then begins to strap her in. The girl, still unconscious, gives little resistance as he walks over to the main switch of the D.E.M... It looks like Sans is having a pang of conscience as he grips his head and wrestles with the thought of murdering an innocent little girl. "You've killed before~. You can do it again, Sans~." Flowey coaxes him. "eh... i don't know Flowey... it was easy going through the motions before, but now... it's a literal execution. i'm having a problem with..."

"Killing her? Good grief, bone bag! Let 'me' do it, then!" Flowey wraps a vine around the switch and pulls it just before Sans is able to react. The little girl wakes up from the pain she is suddenly feeling and squeals out as the needle enters her skin. The flow begins not long after. "Perfect~. It may not be at the neck, but it is doing nicely, don't you think, bone bag?" Sans stood there stunned by the process. He may have not pulled the lever, but he didn't do anything to stop it either.

After a long time of struggle, she went limp and the body was nearly drained. "...what have i done...?"

"I thought you said, you'd do anything for Frisk." Flowey cackles. "...yeah... yeah, you're right. onto the next victim then." Sans and Flowey went on to capture the rest of the human targets. Finally, come dawn, they had drained them all, and had plenty of determination to work with.

"Breaking news: many people in various neighborhoods have gone missing. As to where, remains a mystery. If any of you have seen these people in the past 24 hours, please call your local police department with whatever information you may have. This is MTT news, at 9."

Sans collected all the containers of blood, and Flowey went to dispose of the bodies. Once the reset happened, all this would go away anyways. Each container is carefully arranged into its place in the machine. "welp, this is it. after this, i'll have enough to reset and all of this will seem like a bad dream. thanks, you pain in the crabgrass, couldn't have done it without cha." Flowey just rolls his eyes, and Sans steps inside. The machine hums and whirs vigorously. A firey pain flows into Sans as he feels the determination flow into him. As more and more continues to pour into him, he begins to think it's not working. At which point, he begins to worry. But just then, he sees it. The menu faintly appears in front of him. The machine suddenly experiences a catastrophic failure. As the menu comes into view, sirens go off, the machine catches fire and sparks fly. Sans realizes his time is shorter than he thought. Without any hesitation, he presses the reset button.

He suddenly finds himself in a bed. Underground. The reset worked, but much further back than he had realized. But how much further? He shortcuts to his lab to find the clock. The day I came to the Underground was staring him in the face. "no, no, not this far back... damn it. it could be any of the timelines of her genocide!" He hears crunching of snow outside. Papyrus was walking, carrying my unconscious body over his shoulder, looking accomplished. Sans sighed. "taking them to the shed, huh bro?" Sans smiles. He's relieved to see that it just may be the happy ending he was looking for. Papyrus salutes over to Sans then continues to put Frisk into the shed.

Everything goes as before thereafter. No deaths, thank god. This was a good timeline. As before, he lets everything play out as normal. Until that fateful day. Sans gets there 30 minutes early just to make sure nothing goes awry. He waits by the street corner where Frisk will walk home from school. Sure enough, Frisk arrives and the same actions play out. As Frisk starts to cross, Sans quickly shortcuts his way to her and back to the other side of the street corner. "you gotta be car full Frisk. crazy drivers around, ya know?" He gives Frisk a loving, genuine, smile. Two seconds later the same car, with the same driver, speeds through the light and careens to crash into the side of a building. "well... that's a way to crash a party." He looks over to the accident. "you know, just in case something else happens, i need you to know something..." He takes a deep breath. He has gone to hell and back to say these words, "i love ya, Frisk. not like a friend to a friend, or a sibling. i mean 'that' kind. of love." An awkward silence sits between Sans and Frisk. Frisk starts to blush like mad. He takes a chance and kisses her fully, catching her off guard. Sans' soul flutters in his chest.

"will you make me not so bonely, Frisk? will you be mine...?"

Frisks' legs shake under her and her eyes sparkle. "Y... Yes~ Please~"

He takes Frisk toward home, his arm wrapped around her waist. He looks down at the ground as he walks Frisk home. Something was troubling him. "Frisk... i did some pretty awful things. you may not be aware of. after i tell you all that has happened, i hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me..." Sans proceeds to tell Frisk the truth. Everything he did just to get her back. In a way, now he was being judged. "so... will you... forgive me...?" He looks at her for the longest time, desperate for an answer. Frisk shakes in tears, hands covering her mouth in shock. She had... died? All those people he killed... She had no idea what to think. She steps back a bit to try and compose herself through the shock. Sans knew she would react like this, but he hoped she would come around. "...Those people... They are okay now, right? You said you reset. I... have no right to... judge. I... need a seat."

"yeah, me too... wanna go to Grillby's...?" Frisk nods and they go.

Over a small meal, Frisk got her act together, and forgave him. Besides, she had done so much worse... They head home after that. "You know Frisk, now that i kinda got to know how it is in your shoes, i can see why you reset all those many times. i can also understand how heavy your heart was when you saw us all die. Thank you for ending up at a happy ending instead. Putella me honestly, do you love me?"

"...Ever since we became friends, and I got free of Chara~"

Sans guided Frisk upstairs gently by the hand to her bedroom. There was something about the mood to him. It wasn't quite right. "hmmm, Frisk?" he asked, "maybe we should go someplace less goat- mommy. i mean, she may be okay with us being friends, but i think we may give her a heart attack... heh heh..."

"O-Ok, Sans. Where did you wanna go?" Sans then gently takes her hand and shortcuts them to Waterfall. The sounds of the water rushing and the echo flowers made for a very natural mood lighting. "i think this is a little better, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think so~"

"well where did you want to go kid? i mean i want it to be special for you..." Frisk thinks on it for a bit, then smiles, "Your old home in Snowdin~ Where we became friends~"

"the perfect place to get frisky, huh? heh heh, you're right~" We enjoy the little walk back to the house as we reminisce about the good times and approach the door. Sans opens the door and holds it open. "so kid, which room?"

"Your room." Sans immediately blushes and tries to catch himself. He coughs. "well af-after you my lady..." He holds his hand out to her to go first up the stairs. Frisk gladly does and goes into his room. He follows close behind. Sans uses his magic to turn the room a comfortable shade of relaxing blue and walks over. He leans in for a passionate kiss, his body almost on fire as he felt her soft pillow like lips close on his boney smile. Frisk makes a soft hum in content and wraps her arms gently around him. Sans then gently brushes Frisk's hair and smells the roses and lavender that wafted from her, almost intoxicating him. His soul danced in his chest as he grew more aroused.

They start slowly making out. He undresses her bit by bit. Frisk's upper body was soon exposed. "Wow Frisk, you're absolutely beautiful, a vision in this light~" His boney fingers caress her back and he gets another breath of the same aroma filling his nose socket. He can't help it. He grabs her and lowers her to the bed. Kissing the nape of her neck and moving his hand to her breast, she lets out a pleasured moan as he massages her soft bosom, lightly pinching her tender nipples. His other hand moved to her leg from the small of her back.

He begins going in sensual circles towards her inner thigh. Frisk moans more and as he goes and starts getting even more aroused. Eventually he slides off her pants and panties. Now she was completely exposed under him. Sans' soul leaped in his chest. His mouth grew dry and he was almost frozen in awe of what he beheld in front of him. He let out a soft hum next to her ear as he gently felt her skin against his bare bone. He reaches for his own shorts and starts to slide them down. His magic starts to form rapidly, a brilliant blue light shining. Near his pelvic bone, a long smooth shaft forms and grows hard upon being touched by Frisk. Her scent was driving him absolutely insane. He couldn't think, his body acting on its own. His tongue gently lapped at her nipple, teasing it. He groped her ass, and the tight but gentle grip made her moan loudly. The excitement intensifies as they continued. "Frisk, are..? are you sure you're ready for this? i mean, you can tell me if you're-"

"I want this~. I've wanted it for such a long time~. Please, Sans~." He then takes his hand and traces the way to her opening. It was already soaked from the prior events. "Okay, Frisk~" he softly whispers. Sans then positions himself between her legs and gives one nod to her as if to tell her 'I'll be gentle'. He carefully rubs his shaft against her entrance, letting off soft groans. It felt warm, throbbing slightly against her. He looks down at Frisk. "ready~?" Frisk gives a nod and a smile. He then places the tip of his member at the soft lips of her opening, and gently begins to penetrate her. As he moved his hips forward, both of us let out a loud pleasure filled moan. Both of us were now drunk on the other's sounds. I gasp as he pushes in and stretches me out. He finally got it all in and sat a few moments, trembling slightly. "well Frisk...? how do you want it?" He says, slightly blushing. "St-start... slowly~ This is my first t-time~" He starts moving slowly, his shaft sliding in and out. His pleasure increased with every smooth thrust. He loses control for a bit but regains it quickly as it was his first time too. "this feels amazing," he thought to himself, "but i don't want to hurt her." He goes at a steady pace for a bit, pumping steadily back and forth into her. Frisk moans his name, panting and holding onto him. "oh Frisk~" Sans croons back as he thrust into her a little harder, now remembering to be gentle with her. "how does it feel?~ because it's so hard for me to hold back... but i love you, so i will grow the pleasure between us~"

"It..." she pants, "f-feels incredible~. P-please, you can g-go harder now~." He thrusts harder. His hips pump faster as he groans out in pleasure. "oh god Frisk!" His member grows a bit larger as he pumps. He felt every inch of her. Her walls were enveloping him, squeezing tighter.

"Ah~~ Ah ha~~ Saaaannnsss~~" Frisk moans louder as he goes.

"uh~ uh~ UH!~ Frrrisk!" He then catches himself, "wait, wait..." He slows down to a stop, "do you mind if we try something else?" He pants.

"Something else?"

He then lowers his head between her thighs and says, "let me taste you~." Frisk cries out softly as he laps between her folds, then softly digs inside with his tongue. So hot and wet~. It felt really nice~. "sweet like candy~." Sans moans seductively as he continues, his shaft growing harder as the scent of her juices fills his nose. Frisk makes noises of pleasure, which spurs him to keep going. "So deep~!" she thinks, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"hey..." He takes Frisk in his arms and goes toward the wall. He holds each of her legs, splayed open as he presses her gently against it. "How about this?~" He penetrates her while holding her up, each pump making a thump as they hit the wooden wall. Frisk holds on and cries out in pleasure. He then takes her after a little time into another position. Her hands and knees on the bed, her backside in full view. "ready Frisk?~" she nods back at him.

He could tell she was getting tired so he did not hold back any longer. He grips Frisk's hips tightly and enters her again, but now he gives his all to her. Pounding her, faster and faster, his member engorged in magic, throbbing like crazy.

"eh~ ugh~ ahh!" His breathing grew more labored, but it was laced with emotional and physical pleasure. "oh~ oh gawd Frisk i love you~" She moans loudly in reply. Her mind is blank from all the pleasure.

"Frisk, i think... i think, i'm gonna... are you ready for it? cause i can't hold on much longer~"

"Y-yes, Sans! I... ahh~!"

Letting out a loud yell he releases himself into Frisk, filling her up completely. He collapses onto the bed next to her. "i love you, Frisky, with all my heart and soul~, and there is nowhere i'd rather be with than you, in this room~" The smell of sex and sweat filled the room as Sans looked into her eyes. They fell asleep, Papyrus eventually tracks them down with his intuition.

"BROTHER I-! EHAHHHHHHHH!"

Sans scrambles to find their clothes. "Paps! it's... it's uh..." Sans sighs in defeat. "it's exactly what it looks like." Papyrus regains his composure and tells them, "MISS TORIEL WAS MOST WORRIED ABOUT YOU FRISK, SHE TOLD ME YOU DID NOT RETURN FROM YOUR CLASSES LAST NIGHT AND HAD ME LOOK FOR THE TWO OF YOU!" Frisk rubs her eyes, "Sorry, Papy... I forgot to text her last night..." she gets dressed, flushed in embarrassment. "DO NOT WORRY FRISK. I WILL NOT TELL MISS TORIEL WHERE... OR 'HOW' I FOUND YOU, BUT I THINK YOU SHOULD." Frisk didn't feel comfortable. Sans holds her hand as they leave back for newest home, Papyrus talking all the way.


End file.
